Sith-venator Wavingstrider
Sith-venator Wavingstrider,also known as Spartan-077 or Sith, was the son of Clone Marshal Commander Gizmo and April Wavingstrider. Later he and his mother crashed on the planet Earth in the Milkey Way Galaxy when they fled the Second Battle of Coruscant and there hyperdrive was damaged. On Earth he was recruited into the SPARTAN-II program and three years later was abducted to reach. He fought many battles during the Human-Covenant War but despite his loyalty towards the UNSC his past caught up with him resulting in him relizing his power. During the Battle of Instalation 00 he hijacked a slipspace capapble covenant ship and headed towards his home galaxy. He got back during the third year of the Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire and Alliance to Restore the Republic. After finding records on Coruscant confirming his father's death he joined the Rebellion and later the Mandalorians. He fought in many wars and in 41 ABY he went on a secret mission to Korriban wearing a very expensive piece of armor,as of 137 ABY the Galactic Alliance listed him still M.I.A. Early Life Childhood Sith-venator Wavingstrider was born in 22 BBY on Kamino in a Clonetrooper barracks. At the age of two he was able to recite his ABCs flawlessly despite only hearing them a couple of times. At the age of three,during the Second Battle of Coruscant, he saved his mother from a IG-100 Magna Guard droid using his father's sidearm. April,Sith-venator, and a Shadowtrooper then escaped the battle using the family's YT-1300 the Sunhopper. During thre hyperspace flight towards Kamino they hit a Yuuzhan Vong Coral Skipper,destroying the smaller alien ship and damaging the Sunhopper's hyperdrive. With the hyperdrive damaged it headed out of the known galaxy and into another. It exited hyperspace in orbit of the planet Earth in the Milkey Way Galaxy year of 2514. They crash landed in Knoxville,Tennessee, and after a futile attempt by a UNSC Marine Medic both Sith-venator's uncle and Mother died from the crash. Dr.Halsey,who was in the city during the accident, did not see it as a total lost however. Sith-venator, despite being a Human from a different galaxy, was eligible for the SPARTAN-II program. Until the program was put into complete effect the boy was sent to a foster home where he met another Spartan-II canidate Jugar, who was orphaned from a hostile group of Rebels. Three years later the duo went to Reach, having flash clones replace Jugar at the orphanage,however Sith-venator's flash clone was kept for study due to it being the UNSC's perfect flash clone at the time. During there first day at Reach they met there future demolitions expert Taylor,that day the trio was put into Purple Team and,like Blue Team, was one of the best teams in the program. SPARTAN-II Graduation and the Human-Covenant War In 2525 Purple Team managed to survive the augumentation process that killed half thier comrades. It was shortly after John-117 got into a fight with four Orbital Drop Shock Troopers(ODSTs) that he used the force for the first time convincing a marine to let the fight go. There new skills were put to the test when the team battled a trio of Cyclops in a pitch black cave unarmed. Later they were sent on a mission to recover data from a rabel base on the planet Arcadia ending in the team's version of sucess. At the beginning of the Human-Covenant War Purple Team got the special privalige to talk to the people that survived First Contact with the Covenant. Later on the Spirit of Fire three marines were added to there team to test to see if Spartans could work with standerd soldiers. This included GhilleShuitHero,the only person Sith-venator ever met from the UNSC Army, Snore,who was rumored to be the best ODST in the Marine Corps, and Dartguts, who held the most awards at the time for accuracy with the new Battle Rifle. During the Second Battle of Harvest the team was sent to capture a Covenant held base. This resulted in Snore and Dartguts getting captured by the feared Elite Zeolot Seesa 'Moramee and his Brute bodyguards. Snore and Dartguts were later saved by the rest of the group,but after a shot and deadly confrontation. Taylor had fired a rocket at the Zeolot only to have it reflected and knock the whole team unconscience,excluding Sith-venator who then proceeded to tackled the Elite. Seesa managed to get away using his bird like knees to his advantage to kick Sith-venator making him loosen his grip. The rest of the team then woke up a few minutes later in the Sick bay completely fine and ready to take on anything. End Game Twenty-seven years later Purple Team was recalled to Reach to be reequiped when the Covenant attacked. Sith-venator,after getting out of cryo,was visited by the force ghost of Galen Marek who tried to tell him what to do but the Spartan did not listen. The team got down to the surface to protect the valueble generators that supplied energy to the Orbital Mac Platforms that would help save Reach. Despite having new MJOLNIR and ODST armor, the best weapons, and miles of anti-tank mines the team was eventually defeated from the overwealming number of aliens led by the Imperial Admiral Seesa 'Moramee. The team,exluding GhilleSuitHero, was knocked out by Special Operations Elites and were made prisoners. The Imperial Admiral,making his bodyguards take off the prisoner's helmets to see if Demons were really human and not some kind of monster, then once again asked them the question he had asked twenty-seven years ago,"Where is your Homeworld?". GhilleSuitHero soon atempted a heroic rescue of his team,taking out many enemies with his needlers only to be impaled by Seesa's energy sword. This gave the Elite an idea to kill every member of the team who did not reply right to his question. When he asked Taylor she replied with one last insult,the Imperial Admiral impaled her with the blade that had just killed another member of Purple Team. He went to Sith-venator next to find the Spartan's green eyes now bronze. Sith-venator,using the force, killed Seesa and his bodyguards,took his sword, and destroyed a CCS-Battlecruiser in orbit. When Dartguts asked him if he was ok the Spartan force repulsed him into the now destroyed generator. A few moments later Jugar knocked his friend out with the butt of his sniper rifle, and then the team carried there fallen members to the nearest pelican,which then headed towards the nearest Slipspace capable UNSC ship, and just as the pelican got onbard it slipspaced towards safety. When Sith-venator awoke from cryo he recalled the battle and then was visited by the force ghost of Revan and,unlike the younger Galen Marek, made sure Sith-venator listened to what he had to say. The ghost dissapeared right as Sith-venator was called to the armory to be fitted in the new MJOLNIR Mark VI with Jugar. During the fitting Jugar gave Sith-venator an Smart A.I. flash cloned from Taylor's brain cells named Juno,which had been made by Dr.Halsey who gave it to Fredric-104,who then gave it to Jugar. Sith-venator put the chip of the A.I. in his neural interface and seeing the Covenant in orbit went to the hanger with Jugar and freefell with Jugar to New Mombasa. During th fall when Sith-venator used his parachute it immediant broke and in desperation used the force to slow his descent. When Jugar landed on the ground,as his parachute had worked, he found Sith-venator standing in a large crater. They later were reinforced with the rest of purple team and made a push towards a Covenant AA-field. Just as they were succesful the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier entered slipspace above the city,the team just managed to avoid the blast by jumping down a small vertical cliff. The team fought for weeks protecting Earth,during this time both Dartguts and Snore got hit by fuelrod cannons and had been sent to the E.R.,leaving only the origional duo left. Purple Team later saw the activation of the portal to Instalation 00 and in the actions that followed ensured that the flood did not leave the city. Later on the UNSC Aegis Fate, with the help of Juno he cracked the most secret information the UNSC had. He discovered that his father was unknown to the UNSC,that his mother April had died during the crash,but on a unknown type of ship not a car, and had been flash cloned to serve as an assasin only killed by a train when she attempted to seek her husband. Also he found something else that disturbed him, his flash clone had lived,trained by ONI Assasins, survived SPARTAN-II Auguments without harm, and had dissapeared during the Battle of Mars. After reading the information he left with the rest of the UNSC forces for the Ark. During the Ark he was able to penetrate a Covenant Loyalist Ship witht he help of Jugar. When they killed the Ship master the legendary duo said there goodbyes,Jugar boarded the Covenant Septertist Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent using a group of engineers and a phantom. When his friend left Sith-venator found the right corrordinates inside the ship and slipspaced towards his Galaxy. Galactic Civil War Coruscant When the CCS-Battlecruiser jumped out of slipspace it was immediantly shot by Imperial ion cannons,disableing it. Luckily Juno was able to send a fake transponder code to the Galactic Empire high command and in a few minutes the battlecruiser safely docked with an Imperial space station. Using fake codes and Mind tricks he was able to go down to the surface to access the Imperial records in the Imperial Palace. There Juno downloaded all the history of the galaxy the Empire had and Sith-venator discovered that his father was killed by the ruler of the Empire,Emperor Palpatine. In anger he attempted to kill the guard outside the door of the room he was in only to discover that Stormtroopers were bullet proof. He quickly snapped the soldier's neck but not before other troopers raised the alarm. After a short skirmish with Darth Vader he boarded an Imperial Shuttle and hyperspaced towards Tatooine. Shadow Crusaders Aftet jumping into the Tatoo System he landed on the planet,and in a deep depresion,went into the Mos Eisley Cantina and got heavily intoxicated with alchohal. So drunk he was that he did not rellize that he was talking to an Imperial Captain, but luckily for Sith-venator this Captain was not interested in his past but only the future. Shadow Thedark was the leader of massive multi-faction privateer group known as the Shadow Crusaders.It was primarily located in the Outer Rim,as it had a sister group in the Core Worlds and the Mid Rim. Shadow Thedark was himself only an Imperial Captain in the Navy,but was able to bribe enough Imperial Goveners in the areas where his group exsisted so the High Command would not know of the groups exsistance. Shadow Thedark convinced Sith-venator to join the group, and if he wanted revenge on Palpatine he should join the Rebellion. On the way out of the cantina Sith-venator was stopped by two Stormtroopers who knew what he had done. But before anyone could do anything Shadow shot both down with his E11 Blaster Rifle. Many patrons were curious to see why an Imperial Captain would do this,but soon got there answers when the Captain kicked off there helmets to show the face of Rodians and told Sith-venator they were not Stormtroopers but bounty hunters. With the patrons at the bar solving their little mystery then went back to their drinks. Shadow then flew Sith-venator to Mustafar,where the Shade(Short for Shadow Crusaders) Headquarters. On the way there Shade explained the origon of the group and why it's HQ was on Mustafar. Once landed in the base Sith-venator was aquanted with some of the high ranking members, this included Tyree Tiberious,a Storm Commando and cousin to Shadow, Jayem,a expert swordsman and Jedi in training, Spikehead,Zabrak sniper and Medic, Tone'e, Ithorian Jedi who specialized in enginerring, and BurritoBandits, Jedi who specialized in Telekinesis. All of these people were force sensative but Shadow, Tyree, and Spikehead had only limited training while Jayem spent all his spare time learning,Tone'e was a Jedi Master that had gotten off of Coruscant with the help of Sith-venator's father, and BurritoBandits had been a Jedi Padawan when Order 66 was executed and had his training finished by Tone'e. Sith-venator decided to get training in the force before he went to the Rebel Front,currently located on Rori. Sith-venator trained for twelve hours a day on Mustafar with BrurritoBandits and Tone'e,also it had been the first time in twenty-seven years that he had gon long periods of time out of his MJOLNIR Armor. Despite being in training his Masters often sent him on missions to Tatooine, Naboo, Corellia, Lok, Talus, Rori, and Kashyyyk so that he could make his own fortune and provide good to the Galaxy. It was on Tatooine that his pale skin got sunburned so much that his skin returned to it's old tan color. One of these adventures was the fight with N-K Necrosis on Kashyyk with many other Shadow Crusaders. Though the droid was defeated by Sith-venator's superior strength and experience. However this and more began to make Jayem jeoulous. Battle of Restuss After a seficient amount of training in Lightsaber training and in the Force,his Masters alowed him to head out to the Rebel Front to try to avenge his father's death. Before heading towards Rori he constructed two lighsabers to use in battle and Tone'e gave him one of his father's DC-15A Blaster Rifles. He then headed towards Restuss,capital of Rori,(with Spikehead) in his new Y-wing. Once landing Spikehead took him up to a destroyed building and told him to give him sniper support on ongoing Imperial Convoy of AT-ST parts. After a quick skirmish ending in the convoy being destoyred Sith-venator and Spikehead went back to the Rebel H.Q. for new orders. After weeks of fighting both factions were to the point of giving up on the destroyed city. The Alliance made one last assault before pulling out,to attack the Imperial H.Q. A Commando squad lead by Sith-venator and Spikehead was then quickly assembled and dropped behind enemy lines. At the H.Q. they met heavy enemy resistence ranging from Dark Troopers to Dark Jedi. Sith-venator then put his name to the test when he conronted a mean looking Dark Jedi in the facility. The Dark Jedi had the upper hand at first using the lighsaber form of Vaapad against Sith-venator's Form:III. But when Sith-venator surprised his opponent by switching to Form:V he got an oppertunity to go in for the kill. Taking his lighsaber out of the Dark Jedi he quickly fired his grenades and when he ran out he took the grenade laucnher off his rifle and strapped his lighsaber in it's place to serve as a bayonet. After twenty minutes the H.Q. was destroyed by a bombing run. But the offence proved no point as the city had nothing of value anymore and had been a waist of a campain for both Imperials and Rebels alike. When Juno checked the imperial Holonet the Imperials claimed Restuss destroyed by Rebel terrorists despite there best efforts to protect the Naboo citizens. The report made Spikehead giggle to the point that tears were coming out of his eyes. Jayem's Betrayel With some time for leave from the Rebel Navy, Sith-venator and Spikehead returned to Mustafar to find Shade's base in ruins. When Juno accesed the records showed that Jayem,in much anger after failing to lift a boulder off the ground, had killed many Shadow Crusaders and had dueled the veteran members to a nearby mining facility. When Sith-venator and Spikehead arrived at their destination they found Shadow and Tyree knocked out, and Tone'e and BurriotBandits dueling Jayem. Just before Spikehead got a shot at Jayem with his DC-15x sniper rifle the fallen Padawan used Force Repulse knocking everybody out but Sith-venator who had magnetised his boots and prepared for the blast just in time. Jayem quickly rushed at Sith-venator using Form:V but Sith-venator blocked using a quick block using Shien. Jayem then used many quick swipes from a very powerful variation of Force Valor making Sith-venator switch to Form:III to defend from the attacks. They dueled through the mining facility,but despite Sith-venator's abilities and Juno trying to hurt Jayem in any way the facility would allow her Jayem kept on the relentless attacks from the Dark Side. Patience prevaled when Sith-venator saw an openening and used Traketa to brake Jayem's left arm with the hilt of his Saber. Jayem then switched to Form:II and was pushed towards the end of the facility. Jayem then force pushed Sith-venator off the facility,but was able to use his skills in Telekinesis to hover above the lava, Jayem the landed on the shore and beckoned the Spartan to attack him on the high ground. Sith-venator then revealed his second lightsaber and iginited his energy sword using the force and sent his three weapons at Jayem. Jayem quickly began dueling the swords and became distracted. Sith-venator quickly gathered momentum with the force and catapulted into Jayem,knocking him down. Sith-venator,whos war instincts had come back during the fight, quickly curb-stomped Jayem's head. Jayem was instantly killed and Sith-venator was victorious and headed back to the mining facility. Quests After the death of Jayem the Shadow Crusaders went into a time of Reconstruction, there headquarters was moved to Rori and many more members were accepted in. Shadow thankfully granted Sith-venator some time off,but he did not go on vacation. Instead he went around the galaxy helping people in peril, making good conections, and rising in the Rebel Ranks. On Hoth ,in case of Imperial attack, he covered an old AT-TE with a hologram so that when the imperial passed him he could flank them. During these quests he encountered a species similar to the Flood called Xenomorphs. He barely got out of the Space Station they inhabbited alive, but had left a seismic charge in the Stations reactor sealing the parasites fate. Also later he commndered a rouge Star Destroyer with only a group of Shadow Crusaders and gave it to the Rebellion. During these calmer times he also started to meditate more, his skills in the force began to grow. He once even met his famous uncle Boba Fett, but at gunpoint of course. Sith-venator described Fett as being as fast as a Jedi and as strong as a Wookiee. Despite there genetic relationship the two did not become good friends. So further down the road he protected the city of Mos Espa from tuscan raiders, it was rumured that the Tuscan Raider King's blood never came out of the sand in the city. Shorttly after that he went to Yavin IV and defeated the spirit of the Sith Lord Exar Kun in a long vigorious battle. His popularity began to grow, soon imperial Bounty Hunters ,new and old alike, were after the Spartan. Fortunately Sith-venator was never once even shot by a Bounty Hunter. Then when he was meditating he formed a plan to seek his revenge. Raid on Coruscant Slowly and steadily Sith-venator built up a fleet of fighters and warships to attack Coruscant. The fleet consisted of five Venator-class Star Destroyers, two CCS-Battlecruisers, three Assault Frigates, and numerous sqaudrens of various fighters, bombers, and gunships. The Last Brute Shade's Betrayel Mandalorians Battle of Hoth and Endor Later Life Palpatine's Death Yuuzhan Vong War Swarm War Second Galactic Civial War Mission to Korriban Behind the Scenes Equipment ODST Battle Armor The ODST Battle Armor was first used by Sith-venator and the rest of Purple Team in 2525. In that year the team wore it against a trio of Cyclops and later an assault rebel base. The armor itself was very durable being made by very hard metal and plastic. These suits also included a early version of the Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance mode in there helmets. Also being black it is great for night operations, and is very light and flexible. It's protection is easily demonstrated by being able to survive a .50 Calliber round to the head. This piece of armor was then replaced by the MJONIR Mark IV as Sith-venator's armor. MJOLNIR Armor Sith-venator used many types of MJONIR armor during the Human-Covenant War ranging from the Mark IV,Mark V,Mark VI, and Security variet. When he left the Milkey Way Galaxy in 2552 he brought along the Mark VI and wore it during his early adventures in his home galaxy. It's shields were strong enough to withsatnd the shot of a medium laser cannon and the armor itself was fairly resistant against blaster fire. The armor also enchanced his already formidible abilities,making him faster,stronger, and more nimble. The armor was capable of holding up to eight grenades, four guns, and a cloaking device. During his fight with Darth Sideous in 1.5 ABY his armor was damaged beyond repair, as much of it was damged by lightsaber. The Katarn Armor replaced it then. Katarn-class commando Armor The Katarn armor was origionally used by the Galactic Republic Clone Commandos,but was faised out by the new Storm Commando armor. In 1.5 ABY the retired clone commando Mort gave Sith-venator a set of armor to replace his late MJOLNIR armor. Although the newer armor did not improve his strength or speed it did give him more prtection, both the shields and armor itself was stronger than the MJOLNIR's. In honor of RC-1207 he painted his armor with blood from an Imperial Officer that had been rounding up Twi-leks in a concentration camp. The armor saw alot of action in the first year of Sith-venator's homecoming but like his prvious set of Armor failed to meet the requirement to fight Sith safely and during the Battle of Restuss the armor was destroyed. R.I.S. Armor The R.I.S. Armor was orrigionally used by Special Operations Officers on both sides of the Galactic Civil War,but later branched out to regular commandos and bounty hunters. It was made from the rare scales of the Kimogila from the desert planet of Lok. Sith-venator came across one on a reconisince mission after the Battle of Restuss,and after killing it with his lightsaber, he collected the right amount of scales to construct the Armor. He painted it red to continue to inspire fear like his previous armor did. It reflected very high rates of blaster fire,even laser cannons from an AT-ST. He used the suit much longer than the previous ones as it was never destroyed or criticly damaged. It was later put into a museam in 40 ABY ,decorating the early battles of the Galactic Civil War, as Sith-venator was in the process of having a truely diabolicle set of armor made. Mandalorian Armor Sith-venator's armor was made from the initial desighn of the MJOLNAR Mark VI,to ensure max mobility and strength, and more plates were added. Every part of metal on the armor was made out of rare Mandalorian Iron which would protect him from lightsabers and had Bacta injectors to heal him from injuries in the middle of a battle automaticly. The Helmet was a Mandalorian Armor Helmet with a neck brace made out of Mandalorian Iron to avoid decapitation.Also to ensure survival from heavy vehicles and artilery the armor had a energy shield that was as strong as a T-4b Tank's. On the right arm there was a built in Dur-24 wrist laser, ZX miniature flame projector, Whipcord launcher, poison dart shooter, and wrist Rockets. On his left were more wrist rockets, a grappling tool that could also be used as a Knife, and a vibroknife under his gauntlant.He used Mandalorian Crushgaunts to be able to grab onto enemy lighsabers and improve his already incredible strength. He also used a Z-6 Jetpack,typically armed with missiles and grapling hooks.The armor also had a cloaking device for scouting missions, and when Sith-venator conealed himself from the force he was completely invisible.The total cost of the armor was close to that of a Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Lightsaber The lightsaber used by Sith-venator was first made in 1.5 ABY. It was green and in 40 ABY he rebuilt it in Mandalorian Iron to ensure it would not break. It also featured a single click on the button to keep the blade activated so that he could use all his attention on the battle. He was also seen ocasionally seen using a blue blade but ironicly was often destroyed. DC-15A Blaster Rifle His DC-15A Blaster Rifle was his father's,Gizmo, that he used during the Clone Wars. It was equiped with a Sniper Scope, an aiming laser, a bipod, bayonet and a grenade laucher.Sith-venator Wavingstrider received this weapon in 1.5 ABY from one of Gizmo's friend. In 40 ABY it was reconfigured by Verpines to be able to fire thier ammunition and improve it's overall effectiveness. E-5 Blaster The E-5 blaster was a small rifle used by Sith-venator that he often used in small combat areas due to it's good stopping power but bad accuracy. He got it off the first B1-Battle Droid he destroyed in 1.5 ABY. He kept it and even used it to his trip to Korriban. Energy Sword The Energy Sword came into Sith-venator's possesion in 2552 during the Battle of Reach when he temporarily used the Dark Side of the force. The Elite Zeolot that previously that owned it was impaled by the enraged Sith-venator. Sith-venator carried it with him from then on and even used it against Darth Sidious in 1.5 ABY and 11 ABY. In 40 ABY it still looked the same as it did fourty years ago. WESTAR-34 blaster pistol The WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was a sidearm that Sith-venator bought in 4 ABY. It's power impressed him enough to get another one and during the Battle of Endor he was duelwielding them like his grand father,Jango Fett. In 40 ABY he had them upgraded by the werpine to increase clip size, accuracy, and range. He took them to Korriban later where the HUD recording was able to get atleast twenty kills with these side arms alone. M90A Shotgun The M90A shotgun first got into Sith-venator's inventory in 2552 during the Second Battle of Earth. He took it with him when he hijacked the covenant ship but later hung it on the wall in his ship,Serenity, when he learned that Stormtrooper armor was bullet proof. In 25 ABY he gave the weapon another chance during the Yuzhan Vong War. With it taking claims to many kills he had it upgraded in 40 ABY by the Verpine. He later took it to Korriban. Lighsaber Combat Sith-venator Wavingstrider used a wide variety of Lightsaber techniques to keep his enemies guessing. These included Jar'Kai, Form III: Soresu, Form V: Shien / Djem So, Tràkata, and The Unorthodox. He was most commonly seen using Soresu and Djem So in blaster fights to protect himself and his allies. In lightsaber duels he was often seen immediantly switching froms ussually being Shien or Jar'Kai. He was taught these forms by the Jedi BurritoBandits, who used Shien most the time. With Sith-venator's immense strength he could easily employ Jar'Kai without weakness and was known to use Tràkata to actually do physical damage with the hilt of his saber. He would also employ these styles of fighting with other melee weapons including his Energy Sword and Vibroblade. Sith-venator also had an extreme dislike in the first two forms of lighsaber combat. In 23 ABY he developed a new type of lightsaber combat that would stretch the skills of even the most experienced swordsman. The combat form was called Or'dinii, translated into Mando'a it means complete lunatic, as only a complete fool would try it without years of experience. It involved holding two lightsabers in each hand in a Shien like grip and using force lightning to electrify the blades. Force Powers Sith-venator Wavingstrider was a master of Telekinesis and Force Lightning, ironicly similarilar to his fathers killer, Palpatine. However besides Force Mind Tricks and Force Cloak Sith-venator had trouble with some of the most basic core force powers, such as Force Speed. Although this was not a complete weakness as his SPARTAN-II Augumentations allowed him to move faster, stronger, and more nimble. Often his oponents in a duel had to be skilled in Force Valor to be able to match his superhuman strength, such as Palpatine who had his lightsaber wacked out of his hands in the first seconds of their duel on Coruscant. He was able to use Telekinesis with such mastery that during the Battle of Reach in, during the Human-Covenant War, he was able to make a CCS-Battlecrusier's reactor malfunction, which then resulted in a large explosion with the death of all aliens onboard. His mastery of Force Lightning was proven when in 3 ABY during the Battle of Hoth he took down a AT-AT single handidley with this force power. Trivia *Origionally Sith-venator Wavingstrider's name was to be Shysa Onasi. *Many of his allies and enemies were actual people playing the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies. Category:People